This invention relates to electrical connective means for an electron discharge device and more particularly to an improved closure-oriented electrical conductive means for a multiple element electron tube.
Conventionally an electron tube includes an evacuated envelope wherein an electron gun assembly, having elements for generating and controlling electrons, is usually supported by a plurality of leads hermetically sealed into a wafer-like closure member in a manner to traverse therethrough to provide electrical connections to associated external circuitry. These supportive and connective leads are usually in the form of metallic pins conventionally spaced in a vertical array and extended through the closure member in a manner to conserve space, thereby keeping the physical magnitude of the electron tube structure to a desirable minimal size. Such compactness often creates a constructional problem in achieving the desired degree of electrical isolation of the respective pins, several of which individually conduct electrical potentials of differing levels.
In certain types of electron tubes, such as for example, in cathode ray tubes, it is often necessary to orient one or more high voltage connections through the closure portion of the tube. The presence of high voltage differentials between adjacent pins in the conventional connective array is conducive for the development of voltage breakdown and resultant arcing in addition to leakage across the glass surface of the closure member between pins. The development of leakage and arcing conditions produces deleterious and sometimes catastrophic effects, both interiorly and exteriorly of the tube, thereby markedly interfering with the intended operation of the device.